Titanium Titan
This article contains information on the character outside of disguise. For information regarding Titanium Titan's alter ego, see Silver Wolf. Titanium Titan was White Pantera's old sidekick until Maria Rivera gave birth to Manny Rivera and White Pantera spent time with him. Titanium Titan tried to fight crime alone, but he failed and left Miracle City to be a Super Villain. Titanium Titan tried many times to get rid of Manny, and even tried to use Frida Suárez to get rid of Manny as the Silver Wolf. History Titanium Titan and White Pantera were a Superhero Team. They were considered the "He-Man Heroes" of Miracle City and when not fighting crime they were in their secret lair partying with the attractive ladies of Miracle City. The two appeared to be an inseparable team, that was until White Pantera met the love of his life, Maria, and after the two were married and had their son Manny, Rodolfo gave up his life of heroics which created a rift between him and the Titan. The lonesome Titan then tried to continue on as a superhero by himself but was unable to fight alone, as such he was forced to resort to a life of crime and villainy, but he would continue to blame Manny for his misfortunes. Series Adios Amigos While Manny and Frida were at the carnival, they were suddenly attacked by the Titanium Titan who quickly struck down Frida and proclaimed his desire to have revenge on Manny, despite Manny clearly never meeting him before. Manny was luckily able to defeat the Titan by pushing him into a snow cone stand which instantly froze his arms. He then ran off before he could be caught. However the result of this fight ended up forcing Manny and Frida to part ways to make sure she would not get hurt again. The Titanium Titan later kidnapped Frida and used her as bait to lure El Tigre to his secret hideout. Appearance The Titanium Titan appears as a short, stout, fairly unattractive human. This is in stark contrast to the Riveras, who are seen, at least publicly, as attractive and vibrant people. He wears a decorative mask resembling that of a Luchador, hiding his true identity in every episode he appears in. His arms are his most unique trait; rather than possessing flesh and bone, Titanium Titan has limbs constructed of an unknown liquid metal, supposedly titanium or a titanium alloy, that he can manipulate at will. Powers His arms have very exclusive properties, including extreme fluidity and the ability to change between a liquid state and a solid state at will. This allows Titanium Titan to rapidly switch between flexible, mobile extensions and powerful, super-hard weapons. Shapes used by Titanium Titan in combat include those of propellers, battle axes, drills/spikes, leg-like appendages, and even human forms. The most notable use of his powers is witnessed in Silver Wolf, where he completely disguises himself as the villain Silver Wolf. Personality Titanium Titan is, at his best, mildly conscientious, able to feel guilt, and tenacious. At his worst, he is conniving, cruel, psychotic and Machiavellian. Unable to let go of the past, he carries an undying grudge against Manny. Relationships Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera He used to be partners with Titanium Titan during his days in crime fighting. Upon the day of Manny's birth, White Pantera made the choice to live peacefully with his family instead of continue the crusade. Titanium Titan continued to fight crime on his own, but was more or less unsuccessful. Titanium Titan's mindset revolves around teaming up with White Pantera again, though his means in achieving that end are hard to justify. Titanium Titan still uses White Pantera's old base and has a White Pantera shrine inside his airship. Manny Rivera/El Tigre He is Titanium Titan's enemy (except for most of Clash of the Titan). He has tried to kill Manny three times, and though each attempt was more cunning than the last, he failed. Titanium Titan used Manny's best friend, Frida, to try to kill Manny when he was disguised as Silver Wolf. Titanium Titan has an El Tigre anti-shrine inside his airship as well, dedicated to his hatred of the hero. Frida Suárez She is Titanium Titan's other enemy. (even in Clash of the Titan) Titanium Titan also tries to kill Frida, because she's Manny's best friend and sidekick, which makes him jealous. Titanium Titan, as Silver Wolf, even used Frida to strike at Manny, but his plan failed when Frida chose her oldest friend over Silver Wolf. Titanium Titan has a picture of Frida that has the word "Lame" on it inside his lair. Episodes *Adios Amigos *Clash of the Titan *Silver Wolf Trivia *Titanium Titan doesn't appear to have a normal form outside of hero/villain life, as he has secluded himself from the rest of the world in Miracle City's volcano. *During the battle against the Titanium Titan, Frida discovers that a giant robot's controller is an NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) controller with the crosspad and the A and B buttons. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Minor Characters Category:Alter egos Category:Humans